Words Not To Be Spoken
by Sakura12
Summary: Main character of this story is Katsuro Uchiha and Shizuka Uzumaki. Katsuro is the popular hunk of the school and Shizuka is the loner of the school. Can two different cliques be together. The kids of the old characters. A Must Read! Ja Ne! Sakura12 Ashle
1. Chapter 1

_Words Not To Be Spoken_

"Katsuro, it's time for school." Sakura called to her 13 year old son.

"Do I really have to go? There's this really shy girl that follows me around a lot." Katsuro said, getting up from his cereal.

"She sounds sweet. Do you know her name?" Sakura asked.

"No. She doesn't even know, I know that she exists." Katsuro said, grabbing his bag and opening the door.

"Don't you dare turn into a complete jerk like your father did at 13. Besides, it being your first day as a 13 year old, it will give you a new start. You're the oldest one in your class." Sakura retorted, playing with his hair.

"If he was a complete jerk then why did you marry him?" Katsuro smirked.

"Don't talk to your mother like that, and Sakura stop fiddling around with his hair." Sasuke said, suddenly appearing by Sakura's side. "Come on I'll walk you to school."

"Alright. Bye mom." Katsuro said, kissing his mother on the cheek and walking out the door.

"You know, what your mother said was true. Your even lucky girls like you for you." Sasuke said.

"That's just it. They only like me because your friends with the Hokage." Katsuro scowled.

"Don't talk about Naruto like that. Besides I hear about this girl?" Sasuke eyed his son, opening the school doors.

"Yeah, she follows me around like a sick puppy dog, and when she talks to me... she just s-stutters." Katsuro joked.

"That's not funny son." They reached the door of Katsuro's class. "You will act like a person. Not some creature from the night. Now get to class before your late!"

* * *

"I cannot believe that we're being split up into stupid groups. I'm in group 6. What about you Daichi?" Asked Sachiko, the girl tomboy of the group. Shikamaru and Ino's daughter. She has blond hair up in a tiny ponytail, she has blue eyes. 

"Group 8 unfortunately. You Katsuro?" Replied Daichi, the son of Neiji and Tenten's son. He had black hair that is very short and spiky. He has green eyes.

"Group 7, the same group my dad was in." Katsuro replied.

"Hey! Katsuro heard what group your in. Bummer... I'm in group 3 with your sister. Where is Kasumi by the way?" Rokuro, the son of Rock Lee and his mysterious mistress. He had no bushy eye brows and his hair was spiky. (He was the way hotter version of Cohnen. This boy the author knows. Lmao.)

"Haven't seen her all day. She left early." Katsuro replied, him and his sister were fraternal twins. Same age, born on the same day, but they didn't look alike at all. Katsuro looks like Sasuke's mini me and Kasumi could even look like her and Sakura were twin sisters.

"Hey Kat. That girl is watching you from the other side of the courts." Daichi said, pointing to a beautiful girl with long hair that reached her butt. Blue eyes with no pupils, and I nice fit upper body.

"You guys are so crude. I'm not stupid, I know you think she's creepy." Sachiko said, disgusted by her friends.

"But she's so creepy..." Rokuro said, giving a tiny shudder.

"Well she happens to be the prettiest girl in this school and hardly has any friends." Sachiko growled, "And you Katsuro, are going to talk to her."

"But Sachiko-chan... I don't even know her name." Katsuro whined, as his strong friend dragged him over to the so called 'Creepy Girl.'

"Well learn it." Sachiko said, throwing her friend towards the beautiful girl.

"Uh... hi. I'm Katsuro Uchiha." Katsuro said, putting his hand out.

"I'm... Shizuka Uzumaki." The girl said in an almost whisper.

"You're the Hokage's daughter!" Katsuro exclaimed, as Shizuka nodded her head.

"I'm the first and only daughter." Shizuka said.

"Sweet. So what Team are you assigned to?" Katsuro asked.

"Team 7. My father's old team. Ino Yamanaki is going to be my sensei." Shizuka said.

"I'm on Team 7 to. I guess I'll be seeing you around more often then." Katsuro grinned furiously.

"I guess so." Shizuka said, walking away quietly.

"Dude, how creepy is she? Do you know anything about her?" Daichi asked, appearing by his friends shoulder.

"Her name is Shizuka, she's the Hokage's daughter." Katsuro said and all his friends did an Anime drop.

"See she's not that bad is she Katsuro?" Stated Sachiko.

"She's on team 7. And your mom is our sensei." Katsuro laughed.

"No! Dammit! Dammit!" Sachiko swore.

"Sachiko Yamanaki, language like that will not be tolerated." Sasuke said, appearing by the surprised teenagers.

"S-sorry Uchiha Sensei." Sachiko gasped, "I gotta go home."

"Come on Sasuke, we have get home. You're mom is expecting us early." Sasuke said, Katsuro said good-bye and they were on their way home. "So Sasuke, I saw you talking to that pretty girl. What's her name?"

"Her name is Shizuka Uzumaki. My friends forced me to talk to her." Katsuro groaned.

After several minutes of talking, they reached the Uchiha land and sat on the steps of their house.

"Father, what happened to Grandma and Grandpa Uchiha? And what about your brothers and sisters?" Katsuro asked his father. Bringing back the painful memories.

"Killed." Sasuke replied.

"By who!" Katsuro exclaimed, sitting up straight.

"My brother." Sasuke said.

"What happened to him! And what's my uncles name?" Katsuro threw out a bunch of questions.  
"His name is Itachi Uchiha. And he's dead also." Sasuke put his hands on his face.

"Who killed him?" Katsuro gasped, his families history was quite interesting, but quite sad at the same time.

"Me..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Y-you... your a killer. A serial killer?" Katsuro gasped, loosing trust in his dad.

"It's not what you think Katsuro. He killed them all." Sasuke said, trying to let his son believe he wasn't a killer.

"I-I can't believe you. Your no better then your brother." Katsuro ran inside the house.

"So he finally finds out about your horrible past Mr. Uchiha." Sakura said, appearing at the door. "You better come inside and get ready, Naruto and Hinata are coming over with their daughter. Formal wear."

"He's right, dammit." Sasuke said, going inside as well.

* * *

First chapter. I hope you hardcore Naruto fans will like this. And there might even be a story about how Itachi was killed by Sasuke. 

Ja Ne!  
Ashley

I'm sugar 'N spice. 'N everytin nice.

SO BITE ME!

P.S I do not own Naruto. Though I do own the Naruto characters kids. And this plot. And this story name.


	2. Chapter 2

_Words Not To Be Spoken_

"Sasuke-chan, Sakura-chan. We're here." Naruto called outside of the Uchiha house. Sakura imediatlly opened the door.

"Naruto-kun!" She cried, pulling him into a hug.

"Hello Sakura-chan." Hinata smiled.

"Oh and this is Shizuka." Naruto said, just like a proud father would. Pulling his daughter into his side.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Uchiha." Shizuka smiled. She was wearing a black dress that reached her knees and had her hair straightened down.

"Well doesn't that just make me sound old." Sakura laughed, "Come in, come in. I've just finished making supper."

"Oi, Naruto. Nice to see you again." Sasuke said, walking down the stairs.

"Hey buddy. Dido. This is Shizuka." Naruto said, introducing his daughter.

"Shizuka!" Kasumi screamed, running down the stairs. She was wearing a dress almost identical to her uniform and she had her hair up as usual in a messy ponytail.

"Kasumi, where's your brother?" Sasuke asked.

"He's up in his room sitting on his bed silently. Almost like he's a zombie or something." Kasumi replied to her father.

"I'll go and talk to him." Sasuke said, walking back up the stairs.

"What's wrong with your brother?" Shizuka asked her friend.

"I don't know, he's been that way ever since he walked into the house after talking to my father." Kasumi said, leading Shizuka and her family into the dining room to reveal a humongous feast. "Looks like mum outdid herself."

"Well I think it looks delicious!" Hinata said.

---

"Katsuro, can I come in?" Sasuke asked outside his sons door.

"It's a free country apparently." Katsuro's voice said from inside. Sasuke opened the door to find that Katsuro was sitting on his bed, looking out the window.

"You know Katsuro. That girl you met today is here." Sasuke said.

"She has Kasumi to talk to." Katsuro muttered.

"You know, your just as stubborn as I was. Never took a second glance at people before thinking they were scum." Sasuke laughed.

"Like I should care." Katsuro said, getting off his bed and walking over to his desk.

"I didn't mean to kill your uncle. It just happened. After I turned evil..." Sasuke began.

"Wait, you turned evil! Now I definitely can't trust you. How do I know that the only reason me and Kasumi are here is because you tricked mom. You toyed around with her mind!" Katsuro yelled.

"So I was right... you are exactly like me." Sasuke said coolly.

"Don't you get it dad! I will never be like you! I don't want to be like you!" Katsuro yelled.

"Listen here Katsuro Uchiha! Your mother is expecting you to be down there in 5 minutes! And if you disappoint her, you are grounded!" Sasuke yelled at his son and slammed his door

"Sasuke-kun. Please don't yell at your son like that. We can hear you downstairs." Sakura said, hugging her husband.

"It's alright Sakura. He's going to come downstairs again. And I won't yell at him again." Sasuke said, soothing his wife.

---

Exactly 5 minutes later Katsuro was in the dining room eating with his family and the Uzumaki's. Naruto finally broke the eerie silence.

"So Sasuke. I don't think I told you what group you'll be working with." Naruto said.

"No you didn't. Nor did you tell Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, you'll be working with group 8 and Sakura your working with group 6." Naruto replied.

"Mom, Daichi. And Dad Sachiko." Katsuro whispered under his voice.

"So Hinata, me and Sasuke are going to visit Kakashi sensei tomorrow afternoon. Would you and Naruto like to come?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, I don't have anything tomorrow afternoon after taking care of my group. The school is closing early tomorrow." Hinata said, she's a teacher at school. The teacher who passed everyone.

"Well then it's set!" Sakura exclaimed, "Wait! Tomorrow I have to help clean up down at the river."

"I'll do it mom." Katsuro volunteered.

"Kasumi do you want to?" Sakura asked, seeing if anyone else wanted to volunteer.

"Hells no. Picking up garbage is not my cup of tea." Kasumi replied.

"I'll do it Mrs. Uchiha." Shizuka said.

"Then it's set. Katsuro and Shizuka. Tomorrow right after school. Go to the river bank and start picking up garbage!" Sakura exclaimed.

---

"I cannot believe I actually volunteered, this is the dumbest thing I've ever done!" Katsuro exclaimed.

"Not entirely." Shizuka whispered.

"What do you mean?" He asked her suspiciously.

"There's that time when you ate a live roach and was sick for a week." Shizuka replied.

"You remembered when I ate that roach? Man most people can't even remember from the very start of ninja academy." Katsuro said.

"I don't forget things though." Shizuka said seriously, "I don't even want to be a ninja."

"Why!?" Katsuro exclaimed.

"I don't like fighting." Shizuka whispered.

"We are in the feudal era. All everything about is fighting!" Katsuro exclaimed.

"Yes, but not everything will be solved with fighting. It's a cruel way of deciding people's fates before it happens." Shizuka scowled.

"Well it's not that bad to be a ninja." Katsuro said, trying to turn her ideas around.

"Sure... besides once I'm done getting all the ninja degrees and crap I need. I'll become a medic ninja like my grandma was." Shizuka said, "Break time!"

The two sat down on the picnic tables after getting a pop from a nearby ramen shop. The sat in silence and saw that half the the river's side banks were clean. Shizuka stretched out and took off her big hoodie because of the heat.

"Uh... so Shizuka. Changing the subject..." Katsuro said, him being the homornal teenager he is trying to keep his eyes off her chest.

"Have you ever met Kakashi-sama?" Shizuka asked.

"No, I haven't. He's in the hospital the last that I heard." Katsuro mumbled.

"I met him. But he wasn't in the hospital when I saw him. He was sitting in the park. Just sitting there. It almost looked like he had no mind of his own." Shizuka said, tearing up.

"Well, let's just hope he's better." Katsuro said.

"I'm not so sure. I was pretty young. And those kind of things don't change like that. It takes them more then 12 years." Shizuka started crying.

"No, no. Don't cry." Katsuro said, pulling her into a hug.

"HEY! KATSURO!" Sachiko yelled across the river. She ran over the river towards him and he let go of the hug he had on Shizuka. "Was I... interupting something?"

---

Hey thanks for looking at this chapter. Just when Katsuro was getting compassionate, Sachiko comes and ruins it. Well I'll give you something on the next chapter.

_"Kakashi Sensei." Sakura said by her old teacher's side. He was laying in his bed stiff. Staring holes into the roof. "To bad you couldn't see Kasumi and Katsuro grow up. You would've loved them."_

_He smiled slowly and instantly it turned back into a dazed expression._

_"Oh, Kakashi Sensei." Sakura whispered, looking away._

So sad. But just wait.

I'm sugar 'n' spice. 'n' everytin nice.

SO BITE ME!

Ja Ne!

Ashley


	3. Chapter 3

_Words Not To Be Spoken_

"Hello, we're hear to see Kakashi." Sakura asked at the front desk.

"Oh, Sakura-sama. It's you." Konohamaru's girlfriend said, "Kakashi-sama is in room 113."

"Thank you Kotone. Say hello to Konohamaru for me." Sakura said, leading her friends to room 113.

Standing outside the doors were tons of doctors. Hinata barely made out what they were saying, "He's just woken up... but he's not doing so well. All he does is stare invisible holes into the roof. We're not sure he'll live through the week."

"Excuse me Sakura-chan. But it looks like Kakashi-sensei is under intensive care. Are you sure we should visit him?" Hinata asked her friend.

"Of course! Kakashi never gets any visitors after Tsunade-sama passed on." Sakura walked up to the doctors. "We'd like to see Kakashi please."

"I'm sorry miss, but we cannot allow that without permission." The doctor said.

"I am head of this ward. Can I not even allow them in?" Hinata asked, she had become a medical ninja.

"I'm sorry, you're permission is not even powerful enough." The doctor replied.

"Excuse me. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Is my permission allowed?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Naruto! You're allowed in, you can bring them in also." The doctor said.

"That's what I thought." Naruto said, they walked inside the room and say Kakashi making invisible holes in the roof.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said, leaning down by his bed.

"Sakura-chan." Kakashi whispered.

"We've come to visit you. Are you feeling alright?" Sakura asked. He nodded his head.

"He there Kakashi. It's me, Naruto. Haven't seen you in awhile." Naruto smirked.

"Naruto-chan, Hinata-chan." Kakashi whispered, not ecknowledging Sasuke who sat on a chair in the corner.

"We know you're very tired. And we can't speak long. It's almost time for us all to go home." Hinata said.

"Listen Kakashi-sensei. We've all become ninja's and ninja teachers. Except for Naruto. He's become the Hokage." Sakura said.

"Proud." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi Sensei." Sakura said by her old teacher's side. He was laying in his bed stiff. Staring holes into the roof. "To bad you couldn't see Kasumi and Katsuro grow up. You would've loved them." He smiled slowly and instantly it turned back into a dazed expression."Oh, Kakashi Sensei." Sakura whispered, looking away. "Come on Sakura. We have to go home. Kasumi and Katsuro have to wake up early tomorrow. As do we." Sasuke said."Yes, we have to go to Naruto." Hinata said, Sakura kissed Kakashi's forehead before leaving the room."Sakura-chan..." Kakashi whispered once more before falling asleep

---

"Mom? Dad?" Katsuro asked, walking down the stairs in his house. It was 12:00 in the morning and his parents had gotten home at 11:00. He walked into the kitchen and saw his sister digging through the fridge.

"Brother!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"Sorry, I heard something." Katsuro said, leaving the kitchen.

"Brother... I have something to ask you..." Kasumi said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What would you do if I turned evil?" Kasumi asked.

"I don't know what I would do. To tell you the truth. You're my sister. I could never hurt you." Katsuro said, hugging his sister.

"Good..." Kasumi whispered, falling asleep.

---

"You're late mr. uchiha." Ino said.

"Sorry, I had to pick up Shizuka and Daisuke." Katsuro said, "And unfortunatly for me, Daisuke fell asleep."

"Alright, well sit down and we'll get to the point for today." Ino said. "We will say our names, parents, our likes and dislikes, and our dream. Daisuke, you go."

"My name is Daisuke Akimichi. My parents are Chouji Akimichi and Cho Akimichi. I like watching the clouds as they pass by. And I hate people who choose their destinies. I want to become a great ninja like my father." Daisuke explained.

"Alright, Shizuka. Your turn." Ino said.

"My name is Shizuka Uzumaki. My parents are Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Uzumaki. I love peace and quiet, and I despise fighting. I want to become a medical ninja like my mother." Shizuka said.

"And now Katsuro." Ino said.

"My name is Katsuro Uchiha. My parents are Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Uchiha. I like reading, and I hate people who think everything is resolved in fighting. And my dream is to become a powerful ninja." Katsuro said.

"My name is Ino Yamanki. My parents currently are dead. My husband Shikamaru. My daughter is Sachiko. I love flowers, and I hate anything that smells bad." Ino said, "Now that's finished, tomorrow I want all of you to meet me in the field for your first training session."

---

Short chapter. They've all been short. But who gives a shit.

I'm sugar and spice. and everythin nice.

SO BITE ME!

Ja Ne!

Ashley


	4. Important Author Note

**Important Authors Note:**

**I'm very sorry that I havent updated in a very long time. But most of my stories are going on hiatus, not just this one. I'm focusing on one story until I finished it. So don't get mad if this story doesnt come out of hiatus for a long time. If you have complaints then review and they shall be replied to in a fashionable order. Thank you and keep on reading.**

**Ja Ne!**

**Ashley**


	5. Hey! Im back! Anyone still there?

Hey you guys! Its me! Long time no speak! I've improved my writing quite a bit and am ready to get back. I totally forgot about this account, gomenasai!!

You see, I have an account on under the name Descendedfromheaven, and have been writing stories from there.

But if you guys are still interested, just tell me and I will update this story... actually just for fun I'm going to write a chapter, and see how many old and new people I get. ^.^

I'll be trying to update my stories, most of them at least, some of them with the least views will be put under the completed version. Because I am still very busy with school, and I have another story on Quizilla that is really important to me, although it may not seem as important to you as it is to me.

So I hope you guys review! ^.^

~Ashley~


	6. Chapter 4 1,190 words

Alright, so I've been gone for a really long time. But I think my hiatus is officially over. I haven't been updating my usual stories either lately… my grandmother passed away on Wednesday, I loved her so much and she was so hard to let go. But she doesn't have to suffer anymore.

Anyway, **bear** with me while I try to update **all** of my stories so that all my reviewers will be able to enjoy the stories that they decide to review. Also, since I haven't updated this story in awhile I might be a little rusty at the characters name, and might screw them up once in awhile. Also, my original story line will not be the same as the one I am going to use now. Just thought you all would like to know of what's to come.

xXxAshleyxXx

_**Words Not To Be Spoken**_

"Katsuro, get your butt out of bed. Training starts today and if you are late you're going to be in so much trouble!" Kasumi exclaimed, ripping the sheets off of her brothers' bed.

"God, why are you so annoying!" Katsuro yelled, throwing a pillow at his sisters' head.

He heard some running and groaned as he realized that his twin sister had run downstairs, he was going to be in so much trouble. Sighing, he got out of bed and began getting ready for the day. He looked into the mirror and was surprised at what he saw, bags underneath his eyes, and his hair was a crazy mess. This was going to be a long day…

* * *

"Katsuro," Ino warned, "you're to lazy."

"I know I'm sorry. I didn't get enough sleep! And I looked really horrible this morning, you wouldn't know anything about that!" Katsuro cried.

"Oh please, I know what it's like. Probably even more than you do." Ino growled, "Now, we're going to start training today, no complaining."

* * *

"Honey, what's wrong?" Hinata asked her daughter, sitting down on the edge of her bed in the dark room.

"Nothing's wrong." Shizuka said, her voice muffled by the pillow she was using to cover her face.

"Are you sure? Because it seems like you aren't happy." Hinata said, rubbing Shizuka's back gently.

"Mom, can you just… not?" Shizuka asked.

Hinata frowned and stood up, "Alright. Well once your done being stubborn, supper is ready and once it gets cold it won't taste as good."

Shizuka heard her mother leave the room and finally sat up. She wasn't sad; she wasn't crying, or even mad. It was actually quite the opposite of all of those. She was floating on cloud nine! Blushing, she recalled how her teams test went today.

* * *

_Katsuro was depressed because Daisuke was switched into a different team due to not showing up on time, Ino figured it would be better if he was switched onto a team with her daughter, seeing as Sachiko was the only person who could get Daisuke to actually commit to anything._

_Instead Kaito Inuzuka was chosen to be on their team instead, switching with Daisuke. While they waited, Shizuka kept trying to get as many glances at Katsuro as she could, not realizing that Katsuro noticed each little stare._

_"Hey," Katsuro managed to say._

_Shizuka looked at him surprised; he used to never talk to her at the academy. And while they were at the academy, he seemed to avoid even coming into contact with her. Oh well, she liked how the progress of the team was going, "Shizuka-Chan?"_

_She popped out of her daze and looked at him, "Oh sorry Katsuro-Kun. Hello"_

_"So uhh… how have you been?" He asked her awkwardly._

_"I've been good I guess…" She replied timidly, "and you?"_

_He scratched the back of his head, "Pretty good."_

_They sat there for a few moments in silence before Katsuro got up from where he was sitting on the ground, over to where Shizuka was sitting by herself. He sat down and smiled at her as she looked up at his figure blushing, "Umm… Katsuro-Kun, do you wish Daisuke would still be on our team?"_

_He looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking, "Well… Daisuke and I are buddies, but its better he got switched and replaced with Kaito instead of me, right?"_

_Shizuka nodded, "Yes, perhaps I should have been replaced with Sachiko?"_

_Katsuro gasped, "Not a chance! You are a way better person than Sachiko! She's so loud and doesn't believe I can do anything! But your different Shizuka, you are way quieter than her…. Shizuka, if you weren't on this team… who would I have to talk to?"_

_Shizuka's blush deepened as Katsuro said those words to her, "R-Really?"_

_Katsuro nodded and hugged her close to him, without realizing it he smelt her hair, the smell of daisies lingered in his nose, "Really."_

_"Well, I hate to break up the cuddle party, but I'm here now and I find it kind of revolting." Kaito said, appearing from behind a tree with their Sensei, glaring at Katsuro intently._

_Katsuro quickly jumped away from Shizuka as quick as he could before Kaito got the wrong idea._

_

* * *

_

Shizuka giggled and hugged her pillow again, smelling the laundry detergent scent on her pillow. In those 10 seconds that Katsuro had held her close to his chest, she was in heaven… if only she could feel like that all the time.

(A/N: Just so you know, in the beginning of the story I said that Shizuka had no other siblings, but in fact I have decided that she does. Characters description: It's an older brother, with black hair and blue eyes with no pupils (A/N: unique Hyuuga eyes), his name is Ryuu Tsubasa Uzumaki (A/N: His name means Dragon Wing Spiral).).

"Sis, dad says that if you aren't downstairs in one minute you're grounded!" Ryuu yelled up.

"Ugh! Ryuu, tell them I will be right down!" Shizuka yelled back down at him. She sighed and rolled off her bed, her blush started to subside and she decided that now… she would finally go downstairs.

* * *

So how did you guys enjoy it? Was it a good addition to the chapters I have put up before?

xXxAshleyxXx

(1,190 words)


End file.
